With development of digital information science and technology in recent years, the amount of data transmission is increasing, because data transmission often needs an electrical connector to connect various ports, speed and quality of signal transmission of the electrical connector will significantly affects speed and stability of data transmission.
In existing electrical connectors, for example, Japanese patent JPH05-7829B2 discloses a mated terminal structure, in which contact portions of two mated terminals allow the contact portion of one terminal contact a fixed portion the other terminal, two contact points are formed between the two terminals so as to increase terminal contact stability. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,798,852 B2 discloses a mezzanine-style electrical connector which comprises a plurality of terminal columns, ground terminals and differential signal terminal pairs of each terminal column are alternately arranged, the differential signal terminal pair of each terminal column corresponds to the ground terminal of the adjacent terminal column in position, and a body portion of the ground terminal is wider so that a width of the body portion of the ground terminal is larger than a width of the differential signal terminal pair arranged side by side with the body portion of the ground terminal, so as to form an independent ground shielding with respect to each differential signal terminal pair.
In order to further enhance signal transmission speed, it needs further reduce crosstalk of signal transmission, reduce terminal impedance and enhance shielding between signal terminals. However, existing electrical connector is still insufficient.